Playing the Part
by Apoc326
Summary: Soul and Maka attend a Christmas party for their friends hosted by Kid. Things get heated between the two who return home to have their own holly, jolly time. My Christmas present to readers of Nine to Life and Your Guardian Soul. One-Shot Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own any other works referenced in this story**

**Editorial status: Rough, just the way your mother likes it, Trebek.**

**A/N: This is a flash-forward to a later part of _Nine to Life_. As such, it may not make sense if you haven't read _Your Guardian Soul_. NtL only adds more context, so you don't have to have read all of it to understand what's going on here, though I do recommend it.**

**Warning: Kinky pregnant-sex lies within. If that bugs you, don't bother reading. This is pretty much just a frame for sexy smut.**

_**Playing the Part**_

* * *

><p>Soul stared at himself in the mirror. Well, as much of himself as he could see anyway, which amounted to little more than his eyes. Two blood-red circles gleamed back at him from between white hair, white imitation hair and a mass of red fabric. Those two eyes managed to communicate an array of emotions that words could not: annoyance, frustration, exasperation, fury, vexation, self-loathing and hatred. Mostly the hatred though. Hatred at himself, the holiday, his friends and Santa. Dear God did he want to kill Santa Clause. However, right now that would constitute suicide.<p>

Soul wore a Santa Clause costume that someone had clearly put far too much time into. It was hand-made of red felt and trimmed with white imitation fur. Black leather for the boots, belt and mittens. At least the maker had sprung for the nicer faux beard and moustache so the artificial fibers wouldn't itch. The padding had been added with someone of relatively slight build, such as himself, in mind. It made his fit and lean frame look like he was pushing the four hundred pound [1] mark on the scale. The suit was also made for prolonged outdoor use and was ungodly hot indoors.

"'Come on Soul! Dress up as Santa, it'll be fun.' My ass. It's like wearing a goddamned sauna." Soul grumbled, imitating Maka and offering editorial.

"You _do_ look like the big guy." Liz commented, looking at him thoughtfully with her hand cupping her chin.

"Right, but why me?" Soul asked turning to face Liz and Maka standing behind him, his glower unchanging. Sadly, the effect was largely missed thanks to the beard/moustache obscuring his face. "Isn't this normally a _volunteer_ thing? Like for the person who _wants_ to dress up like an antisocial recluse who surrounds himself with dwarves?"

"They're elves." Liz corrected in a calm deadpan.

"It'll be good for you. Give you some Christmas Spirit." Maka smiled at him. She was enjoying herself.

Soul sighed. "Can I at least have some fun with this? Go out only in the pants and suspenders like some Chippendale[2] you two hired? I could at least look cool that way."

Liz blushed at the idea of a "sexy" variant of Santa and opened her mouth, presumably to suggest they make Kid be Santa, but Maka cut her off. "Nope. You're going to hand out the gifts as Santa."

Another sigh accompanied by sagging shoulders. "Whatever, let's get this over with." Soul carefully hefted the bag filled with gifts purchased in the "Secret Santa" style for everyone onto his shoulder.

Black Star and Patty laughed unabashedly at the reluctant Santa as he entered Kid's living room. Tsubaki giggled a little more kindly and Kid just beamed.

"Excellent! I knew that suit would fit you just fine."

"You made this thing? Why am I not surprised. Let me guess, commercially available, and therefore less hot, costumes weren't symmetrical enough?" Soul grumbled.

"Correct." Kid confirmed with a proud smile, more surveying his own handiwork than anything else.

"Let's get this over with before I get heat stroke." Soul said as he sat down in the armchair decorated specifically for "Santa" to sit in and pass out the gifts.

"Can I sit in your lap, Santa?" Black Star asked between giggles.

"Want coal instead of your present?" Soul countered.

"Where you gonna get coal?" The ninja asked with s lopsided grin.

"I'm sure there's a lighter somewhere." Soul flashed his teeth beneath the moustache.

Black Star recoiled. "I'm good. I'll sit over here."

"Thought so. Ok, let's see who we've got first." Soul said as he opened the toy sack that matched his outfit and reached in. He grabbed a present at random and pulled it out. "And it's Patty. Here ya go." Soul handed the package to the weapon.

Patty smiled, made a high-pitched noise of glee and shredded the wrapping paper. When the impromptu confetti settled, Patty held a high quality art set. She made another joyful sound of appreciation and clutched the package to her chest. "Thank you!"

"Glad you like it!" Tsubaki said cheerfully, revealing that she had bought the gift for her, earning herself a glomp from the excited Thompson sister.

Next was Black Star who'd gotten a box set of ninja movies from Kid. The young reaper was thanked profusely between outbursts of excitement and demands to take over the DVD player after they were done.

Tsubaki received a set of Japaneses-style tea mugs from Soul. "A set you don't have to worry about getting destroyed whenever you make tea for us when we come by." He'd said with an embarrassed blush blessedly hidden behind the beard. Tsubaki had nearly fallen over herself thanking him for his consideration. On more than one occasion she'd had to perform some very hasty acrobatics to save her normal set from damage when discussions got heated or excited.

Kid got a puzzle from Maka. The reaper had stared at the wooden pyramid-shaped puzzle for a moment before his face lit with delight as Maka explained how it worked. The puzzle came apart into various, non-symmetric pieces and had to be reassembled into the four-sided pyramid. Kid vowed that he would never take a masterpiece such as that apart. That resolve lasted all of five seconds before Patty swiped it from his palm and disassembled it, handing the pieces back to him. Ten minutes of shouting and crying followed by a few minutes of toying with the pieces and he had it triumphantly reassembled.

Patty gave Liz a set of giraffe miniatures.

Soul was given a pair of DJ-style, noise-canceling headphones from Black Star. The ninja did his best to try and look like he hadn't given much thought to the gift as Soul marveled at the high-end headset and thanked him.

The last gift in the bag was for Maka. By process of elimination, it had come from Liz.

The package was about half a foot square on the end and a foot long. The paper was a swirl of pink and blue. It had a disturbing resemblance to packaging of a "his/hers" lube set.

Maka took it from Soul gently. It might have been some sense of foreboding or Liz's smile, but she stared dubiously at the box for a moment before gently and deliberately removing the wrapping paper. She opened the box on the long end and stared at its contents. Her face remained blank.

"What is it?" Soul asked, made nervous by her own nerves.

The meister turned the box around to show that it was filled with several audio books on CD from a series that she was reading through, starting with the first book and going to the most recent in the series.

"So you can do your homework and listen at the same time." Liz explained, Maka having lamented the need to stop reading to do homework before the end of the semester to her friends.

The box was carefully closed and set down before Maka vaulted at Liz for a hug and a torrent of thanks.

Everyone else, save Patty who was doing an inventory of her art set, released a breath. Soul and Maka weren't the only ones who had thought that Liz had gotten Maka a perverted gift just to get a good laugh when Maka got embarrassed and indignant.

* * *

><p>With a sigh of thanks, Soul peeled off the jacket of his costume, setting it on the floor next to him and melting into the chair. He let the sensation of cool air wash over his overheated torso as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.<p>

Black Star was making good on his promise and taking command of Kid's perfectly symmetrical entertainment system, nearly vibrating in excitement as he unwrapped his favorite movie from its accursed cellophane wrapping. The task was complicated as he tried to open the case and get the right configuration of video and audio inputs at the same time, causing an interesting running commentary.

Patty busied herself with her new art kit and some paper she'd retrieved from her room. Tsubaki went off to make tea in Kid's kitchen so she could use her new set of mugs. Kid fought with Black Star for the various remotes needed for the entertainment system. Liz arranged her new collection of giraffes on a coffee table and stared at them, poking one occasionally, wondering what she was going to do with them.

Soul was enjoying being free of the smothering Santa Jacket that he didn't even notice that Maka was right next to him until she sat in his lap and leaned back against him.

"Hey you." He said without opening his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, Soul." She nuzzled his cheek with her nose. She closed her eyes and leaned back on him, enjoying the excess heat radiating off of his body.

Soul laughed softly. "Merry Christmas. Did you really have to make me dress up like this?"

"Yep. You enjoyed it. Even if those corny Santa laughs were sarcastic."

"Shut up. You can't give presents to people and not have fun while doing it. It's physically impossible. Like yelling at a baby koala or something. You just can't do it." Maka didn't need to open her eyes to see his lopsided, toothy smile.

Her hands drifted to cover his hands that cupped the growing lump on her stomach [3], a smile reaching her lips. "You were smiling when you gave me this gift."

Soul's smile grew. "I like to give cool gifts and look cool doing it."

Maka's smile grey wry as she half-turned in his lap and faced him. "I don't know about looking 'cool', you looked more like-" She mimed Soul's face mid-orgasm.

"Ouch." He feigned a hurt look. "At least the gift was the best one ever."

Maka's smile became sickly sweet. "Yes, throwing up at all hours was fun for a few weeks, not to mention that my boobs hurt and I have to go to the bathroom all the time."

"Oh come on! Are you really pissed?" The look of hurt wasn't so feigned any more.

"Nope!" She pecked his lips, spun back around and was cozy up against him before he could react.

"Freaking hormones..." He grumbled.

"You've got _no_ idea." She replied sweetly under her breath.

"Got it!" Black Star shouted as he triumphantly pried the disc from its case and ruined plastic wrappings and slid it into the DVD player's tray.

Kid sighed. "It's not rocket science, Black Star."

"Well, it's open and we're good to go. No big deal."

"Looks like I'm just in time." Tsubaki noted as she walked in to the room and placed a tray of mugs with steaming-hot tea on a coffee table. Everyone but Soul reached for a cup.

"I'm good for now. I'll wait 'til I or it cool down." He said with an apologetic smile to Tsubaki.

"Blah blah blah, Mr. Sensitive. Movie time now." Black Star hit play and the B-list movie started. He used the remote to turn off the lights and tossed the remote onto the table beside him.

* * *

><p>Soul had seen the movie with Black Star many times over the years, but it was like an old friend itself. He let all of his higher thoughts disconnect and watched the gory, poorly-written and well choreographed movie flow through him like a river.<p>

It wasn't until the movie was nearly two-thirds of the way over, during a semi-graphic scene between the hero and heroine that Soul noticed something. It wasn't the movie; that scene of pseudo-porn that was so interesting to him when he was fourteen was nothing compared to what he had seen and done himself. No, the oddness was originating from Maka.

Her breath was coming in short pants and she was shuddering slightly. A quick mental check of their soul resonance told him that she wasn't sick or in pain. _No way_.

Soul placed his hands on her arms and traced them, noting a slight jump of surprise. To his mild surprise, he found that one of her hands disappeared under her waistband. He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Having fun?"

Maka turned her head to meet his eyes. Her eyes were wide and her face flushed in embarrassment. Her eyes went wider as Soul's hand followed hers under the elastic of her waistband and gently nudged her fingers aside from her wetness. He savored the shudder that rippled through her body like a pond disturbed.

"Tell Santa what you want for Christmas, little girl." He purred in her ear with a grin.

The meister's free hand slid behind her and brushed over his erection, separated only by a few damnable layers of cloth. "This." She said with childlike innocence ruined by her very Medusa-inspired smile.

"Well, I'm not sure I can give you that particular gift with everyone around." The smile didn't waver, he could have all the fun he wanted with her the way she was.

"I don't think they'll notice." Maka replied with a nod to their friends.

Soul looked over at his friends and his jaw dropped.

Black Star and Tsubaki were necking like a 1950s couple at a drive-in. The ninja's hand surreptitiously up the back of Tsubaki's blouse, capitalizing on the loose material to camouflage the fact that he had looped his arm around her was actually playing with one of her breasts. Tweaking the nipple, if Soul read the movements under the fabric right. Tsubaki was blushing heavily, but kissing her meister back with all of the gusto that he was displaying.

Kid sat between Liz and Patty under a massive blanket, the elder girl claiming having been cold. What was going on under that blanket was unseen, but faces gave things away like a trio of bad poker players. The sisters wore identical expressions of poorly hidden pleasure and a heavy blush. Kid kept his face blank, as though he were actually watching the movie, but Soul would be damned if the reaper's face wasn't at least pink. [4]

The half-concealed lust in the room was undermined by the fact that all of their eyes were glued to the TV or closed to the world. It was like looking away from the movie that they clearly weren't paying attention to or opening their eyes would snap some spell and all the fun would stop.

Soul closed his mouth and returned his gaze to Maka, who had been watching him with interest as he saw what all of their friends were doing. "How long have they been doing that?" He asked. Was he really the only one who had been watching the damned movie?

"Oh, about thirty seconds after the sex scene started. Black Star and Tsubaki first. Kid, Liz and Patty a minute or so afterwards."

"And you were going to leave me all by myself in this? Not cool, Maka." Soul expressed his "irritation" with his meister by gently running a fingertip over her clit. She stiffened against his body, probably trying to stop a moan from escaping her sweet lips. _She must have been close before I interrupted her._ Soul sniggered quietly to himself at the thought. She really was his to torment at the moment.

Soul ran his fingers over her. He traced her outer lips with two fingers as she squirmed in his lap, trying not to moan. His fingers began to edge deeper, circling her entrance before his index finger slid inside of her. He checked the urge to time this with a gentle graze of her clit, fearing that she might moan too hard for her to contain. _Good job, genius. You're trying to pleasure a loud woman without making her moan._

After a moment of adjusting to the relatively odd angle and position he found himself working in, Soul felt his finger around inside of his fiancé. He smiled when he got his mental bearings and wasted no time in beginning his attack on all of her weak spots, hoping to achieve maximum pleasure for his lover in minimum time. He slipped his middle finger inside of Maka to double her arousal.

Maka's head exploded in a world of silent pleasure. She felt like she was floating. The taboo of committing sexual acts in public, well, not shielded from the casual glance, and doing it in plain view of her closest friends was electrifying. It didn't really seem to matter that her friends were too engrossed in their own escalating games of pleasure, in fact, it seemed to be making the whole thing seem so much more... naughty.

All of this was more felt that perceived for the meister. She was far too occupied by the sensations being sent to her brain. Soul knew her inside and out, more inside every time they did this, and knew _exactly_ how to flip her switches in just the right way to make her cum her brains out.

He crossed and uncrossed his fingers inside of her, making sure that his knuckles dragged along her g-spot while his fingertips flashed across another very sensitive spot that he had found long ago. She bit back a moan of joy at his willingness to pleasure her and do it well.

Soul responded to her feelings broadcast over their resonance by redoubling his efforts, speeding up the pace at which he moved his fingers inside of her as well as how often he would withdraw them from her completely only to return them with gusto.

Her ecstasy built in response to his ministrations as her release neared. She either nearly came or had a slight "warning orgasm" as Soul called it when he slid a third finger inside of her. Once more she nearly screamed in response to how filled she felt. Instead of the scream, she managed to downgrade it to a muted squeak that could have passed for a hiccup or a sneeze.

Stars burst behind Maka's eyes as Soul caressed her most sensitive spots with all three fingertips; what he lost on dexterity when he had added the third finger, he made up for it with a third vector of pleasure. She began to build faster and faster to her release.

With what had to be calculated delicacy, he glanced his thumb over her clit. That slight touch was all it took to make her entire body stiffen and her breath to catch in her chest as she came. Blessedly, he stopped moving his fingers and slowly withdrew them, knowing that any further stimulation would wrench control of her voice from her, leading to an embarrassing moan escaping from her.

Soul felt the tenseness of Maka's body lessen as she slumped against him. He withdrew his hand, taking care to gently bring hers with it, from her pants and let his hand rest at his side. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with the moisture coating his fingers. Wiping his hand on the chair seemed a bit dirty and disrespectful to his host, ditto for the pants of the Santa costume. Licking his hand clean was tempting, but would be really conspicuous and might draw the attention of someone else. _What to do, what to do._ He thought idly.

_Eh, fuck it._ He raised his fingers to his lips and sucked Maka's juices from his fingers. He always was surprised by the odd lack of emotions when it came to this particular bodily fluid. There wasn't much of a taste, but it was neither pleasant or unpleasant. It was just a part of Maka and therefore something he accepted.

He returned his "clean" hand to Maka's abdomen where the other still lay resting atop the bulge on her stomach. He was content to let things be as they were, having sated Maka for the time being. He could wait until they got home in a little while where she would want to return the favor. Soul smiled at the thought and set himself to finish the movie like he hadn't just fingered his pregnant fiancé in half of a Santa costume while his friends did perverted things oblivious to it all.

Maka, it seemed, had different plans.

She covertly returned her hand to his still hard member and began to gently rub it with her thumb. She wanted to play still.

"Not a good idea." He whispered calmly in her ear.

"Why not?" She asked with a glint in her eye that had nothing to do with reflections from the TV.

"Unlike you, I tend to leave evidence when I cum. These are borrowed pants." He replied with a smile like a diplomat pleading diplomatic immunity to local laws.

"Hmm..." She hummed thoughtfully. Then she stood up from his lap with a grunt.

The motion broke the spell cast over their friends who all jerked, as if realizing what they were doing. They messily disentangled themselves. Soul noted some not-so-subtle motions under the blanket that Kid and his weapons were hiding under. _Yep. Both of them. That son of a bitch..._ He thought in admiration.

"You alright, Maka?" Liz asked, straightening to sit upright.

"Not feeling so good. I don't think dinner agrees with me." Maka replied and looked down at her belly, prodding it thoughtfully. "Or maybe just with her. But I think we'll be going home."

_Sneaky minx._ Soul thought with a smile before he realized he should be displaying concern rather than wolfish anticipation.

Soul removed the rest of the costume and they bid their friends goodbye before walking out into the December chill of Death City.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Maka refrained from trying to jerk him off while he drove his motorcycle the short distance to their apartment. He wasn't entirely sure that he didn't detect Maka grinding her hips to the seat of the bike, enjoying the vibrations though.<p>

Soul was halfway through removing his jacket just inside of the apartment when Maka pounced on him, smashing their lips together. With his arms still in the sleeves, he was effectively bound as she pinned him to the wall and kissed him with an almost frightening hunger.

Clothing and shoes were discarded in a messy trail towards Maka's bedroom as she half-dragged Soul with her. Her assault was so complete that he was left wondering what to do with his hands as she was undressing herself as well as impatiently assisting him in disrobing. He knew from prior experience that her breasts were a clear no-go. She'd nearly killed him when he'd made that mistake once and only once. Her hips were out because she was moving too much. So his hands were left to merely undress himself, which they still were moving too slow for her.

After what felt like being engulfed by a tornado of lust, Soul found himself standing completely naked in Maka's bedroom. _Did I just get laid?_ He joked to himself. [5] _Nope, not yet._

Maka was facing away from him, towards the bed, removing her thoroughly wet panties, bent over enticingly. The image gave Soul a very interesting idea. _Well, she _is _flexible..._

Once the panties dropped to the floor, Soul made his move. He bent down and grasped her ankle in one hand and placed the other on her hip to steady her as he lifted her leg out and rubbed his painfully hard cock against her.

Maka yelped in surprise, her hands flying to the bed to catch herself. It took only a few beats for her to realize what Soul was doing and she ground her hips into his in response.

Satisfied that she wouldn't topple over, Soul freed his hand on her hip and guided himself into her soaking depths, returning his hand to her hip to support her. His meister responded by making a purring sound that oozed satisfaction and grinding her hips to his once more.

This wasn't the first time that Soul had taken her from behind, the notable time on the plane en route to Japan a few weeks before, but this was new. It was amazing how changing the position of a leg could alter the whole experience, subtly rearranging muscles and allowing for deeper penetration.

With all the permission that he needed given, Soul began thrusting gently and slowly. After a minute or so she nearly screamed in frustration.

"Come on! You can move faster than that." She was irritable. Clearly. She wanted fucking, not being treated like a fragile antique or something.

Soul stopped for a moment, startled. "Sorry..." He trailed off. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry, didn't want to hurt you'? They'd done it like animals in the past without problem. 'Sorry, didn't want to hurt the baby'? The baby couldn't have been safer wrapped in bubble wrap and packing peanuts; biology saw to protecting the baby just fine. Not to mention that the baby was still very small.

Maka sighed. "It's alright. I understand. Just... fuck me, alright?" She was being playful again. At least she wasn't still pissed. _Freaking hormones._

"With pleasure."

Soul started moving again, this time at a much faster pace that was exactly that Maka felt that she needed. Her back arched in response and a long moan escaped her mouth. Soul growled in primal satisfaction.

It didn't take long for Soul to find that trying to maintain not only his balance, but Maka's as well was a difficult task. Despite the dangers of getting too lost in the pleasure and falling over, the position that they were in was mind-numbingly good.

With each thrust Soul could feel Maka's tight musculature clenching around him, trying to pull him deeper, as if to physically merge. With each pull from her, she pulled at him, begging him not to leave and trying to entice him to stay.

Maka moaned and mewled, burying her face in the blanket on the bed, her fists clenching the material. This felt too damned good, especially after the weeks of not wanting a damned thing to do with sex. She needed this. She needed _Soul_. And she was getting both in spades.

After a short amount of time, less than he'd expected, Soul felt Maka's leg trembling as it threatened to fold. He buried himself as deeply into her as he could and slowly spun her entire body over. After a squeak of surprise and confusion, he had her lying on her back with the leg he'd held in his hand now placed atop his shoulder.

He paused for a moment and fought back a loud groan; spinning Maka around while he was inside of her had been a new sensation. It hadn't helped that she had contracted her muscles in reflexive response to being suddenly spun around.

During the pause, their eyes met. Maka's were hungry, all of her desire for pleasure and him were plain as day. Something in that expression snapped his resolve to try and draw this out, he just wanted to see her sated. He wanted to make her purr like a kitten, or a chainsaw as things happened. He began to thrust again at a more rapid pace than before with more force behind each thrust.

Maka's head snapped back; a long, deep moan escaping her cute little lips. The moan tapered off into a sound that was disturbingly like a purr of a big cat. After she was forced to stop to draw breath, she lowered her chin and looked up at him with her lips parted. Each thrust forced a little moan from her lips, her eyes never wavering from his.

With another burst of inspiration, Soul bent down and retrieved Maka's other leg, now resting on the floor by the ankle. He took the leg propped on his shoulder in a similar fashion and then spread them both, about half the spread if she were doing a leg split. This new position allowed even more access to her, each one of his thrusts easily reaching and tapping gently against her cervix. He ignored the fact that this brought his member even closer to their unborn daughter on the other side of that wall of flesh and watched intently as Maka's eyes rolled back into her skull. A second later, his too nearly did the same as her inner walls endeavored to crush him.

This was by far the strangest orgasm he'd seen Maka have. She didn't shudder or convulse, she didn't scream or cry out in ecstasy. Instead, her eyes rolled completely back into her head, her eyes nearly closing in the process, and she emitted a soft, high-pitched whimper than was nearly a sigh. Her entire body was rigid as every muscle in her body tensed.

Soul leaned forward, praying that balance and the friction of the carpet would stop him from toppling onto her and kissed her on the neck. After the moan faded, she clumsily grasped his head in her hands and pulled his lips to hers in a long, soft kiss.

"Do that… again." She panted after they parted.

Soul merely nodded, pulling himself upright again and resuming his work. He had to consciously slow his thrusts as he neared fully entering her now, lest he hit her womb with too much force. The concern stemmed more from not wanting to hurt her than not wanting to hurt the baby. She'd told him once that there was a fine line between pleasure and pain when stimulating that particular part of her. As a result, each time he thrust into her ended with a soft bump against her deepest parts in an odd approximation to a kiss.

Soul's forceful yet tender movements seemed to be exactly what allowed him to recreate her last climax in relatively short order. This time, though, he was unable to withstand the intense results of his handiwork. Her inner walls rippled, clenching him and trying to pull him deeper into her and then finally clamped down on him, sending him off on his own orgasm. He fought to stop his own legs from giving out as he released her legs and leaned forward, planting his arms on either side of her shoulders with a long groan.

The soft moan came once more from Maka's throat and escalated to a loud mewl of ecstasy as Soul came inside of her. The intense heat of his essence seemed to scald her wherever it touched and set off another fireworks display of bliss in her mind.

The young Death Scythe buried his face between her cleavage, forgetting or not entirely caring about the personal danger that being so close to the tender flesh might cause. He pressed his lips to the heated skin there, actually feeling her rapid heartbeat on his lips. His arms snaked under her in a tender embrace as he continued to savor the feeling.

Gradually the heartbeat slowed to a more normal and steady pace. Soul looked up at his meister when she moved her somewhat shaky arms onto his sweat-moistened back. She smiled at him with eyes half closed. He shimmied his way up her body 'til their faces were level and gently placed his lips on hers.

With more steady arms now, Maka moved her hands to cross at the back on his neck, holding him in the kiss for a long moment. The kiss was neither hungry nor filled with need or longing now; it was merely the soft and tender buss of two lovers in their afterglow. Granted, the afterglow of one of the more intensely sensational fucks the two had ever had, but that didn't change the mutual desire for tenderness at the moment.

"Merry Christmas, Maka." Soul whispered when they parted.

"Thanks, Soul. Merry Christmas."

Maka whimpered a little when Soul pulled out of her, but she nearly purred in contentment when he climbed into bed and embraced her after they rearranged themselves to be under the covers.

They lay together for a while, not speaking. Their fingers and hands aimlessly roaming over the other's body, occasionally intertwining when they met. Soul consciously avoided touching her breasts, knowing that they had been sensitive to his touch in recent weeks. He was surprised when his hand was placed on one by Maka, but took the hint and let his fingers caress the tender flesh there. He was shocked to find just how much bigger that they had grown since he last touched them or really had a chance to look at them. Soon she would start lactating, adding a new source of nearly entertaining antics that Maka, and he by extension, was dealing with.

At last his hands came to rest on the small bump on her stomach. For the thousandth time he contemplated the little life growing there, the life that he and Maka had created only a little more than three months ago in a moment of heated frenzy and passion. Dear God, had it really only been that short of a time ago?

Soul lifted his head to look past Maka at the clock on her desk. "Huh." He said blankly.

"Hm?" She asked muzzily.

"It's snowing." He replied, confused.

"No way." Maka breathed as she proper herself up on an elbow and turned to look out the window. "It is. Wow. A white Christmas in Nevada." She sounded just as confused as Soul. It wasn't often that she, a native of Death City, Nevada, saw snow at home.

Soul chuckled and hummed a few lines of "White Christmas" as he lay back down on the bed.

"No wonder its cold in here." Maka said as she turned from the window and placed her face on Soul's chest, feeling his old scar tissue on her cheek. Her weapon kindly pulled the covers up over her shoulders to ward off the cold. His warm hand stayed on the back of her neck, toying with her loose hair and rubbing knots of the muscles away.

"So, little girl, did you like what Santa brought you?" He asked after a while.

Maka tilted her head up a fraction to stare up at him. His trademark grin could be seen in the darkness of the room. Her expression shifted from annoyance to another chilling version of childlike innocence with the Medusa-smile. "Of course! Thanks Santa…" She nuzzled his chest with her nose.

"Cool. I did my job then."

"I thought you hated the idea of being Santa. I mean, you bitched about it enough." She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to the warmth of his chest.

"I do. I'm just playing the part."

She could _hear_ his smile grow more cocky. "Good. I'll have Kid make another suit for you to wear so you'll be this giving all the time." She replied, looking up and giving him her own impression of his smile.

"Like I need convincing when it comes to you. 'Sides, Santa only gives gifts _once_ a year to _good_ little boy and girls."

"So what, I'm not a good little girl?" She asked in feigned indignation.

"Nope."

She bit him.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] For my non-American friends: 400 lb = 181.436 kg.<strong>

**[2] Do _not_ Google that if you don't want to see male strippers. Or furniture.**

**[3] So I had to finally decide on a timeline for when all of this happened. When Maka returned from the hospital in YGS, and there was sex, it was roughly the middle of August. Following the 2-week skewed timeline of pregnancy, that puts Maka at 13 weeks along. This means that Emi is still very small, there would be a rather obvious bump in Maka's stomach, as well as her breasts being tender as they got ready to produce milk.**

**[4] Yep, he's bangin' 'em both. Symmetry people, symmetry. Also, I am aware of Kid's griping about the difference in size between Liz and Patty's boobs. If you've noticed over the course of NtL, I've been trying to show that the girls have been getting Kid to relax more and more about his neurotic obsession with symmetry. After all, symmetry can be more than mere superficial. I'm planning on touching on this in later chapters of NtL, only 12 being up at time of writing.**

**[5] A nod to Quagmire from _Family Guy_ after he gets dragged into a fight between Andy Capp and his wife in the Drunken Clam and lands on the floor, asking the same question.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I got this out on Christmas Day rather than Christmas Eve as I had planned, but better than the day after, right? I hope it was worth the extra day's wait, because typing up smut on my dying laptop in my grandpa's attic at 3 in the morning was honestly really fucking awkward.**

**And just to reiterate, this _is_ part of NtL, just not at a point that has been covered in the series to date. That means that the events of YGS were in the middle of August and that everything that went on in Japan took place at the start of September.**

**I tried not to make the whole "pregnant Maka" overly prominent, but it is there and I wanted to make it clear that the pregnancy, and thus the timeline, are coherent and moving along. With a few more chapters of NtL, we'll be at this point and then past it, on to more things and more developed pregnancy. Hooray for hormones and mood swings at plot devices!**

**Until next time, please review this and give me feedback. I need all the commentary that I can get.**

**P.S. I AM THE CHAMPION OF CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>


End file.
